


Take a Chance

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Inktober 2018, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Harry misunderstands things as usual.Written for Inktober.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 25.
> 
> Prompt: I hate(?) you.

"I can't believe him!" I shout to nothing in particular. 

Ron and Hermione glance at each other, their eyebrows raised.

"Harry, you do know it's Malfoy's job to make you miserable, right?" Ron points out as if the normalcy of it should comfort me.

"I don't see why! We were getting along and then he tells me he loves me as some sick joke?" I throw my hands up in irritation. "I hate him!"

"Er... Well, how do you know it was a joke?" Hermione sighs and sits on a rock in the courtyard.

"Hermione, of course it was a joke. Malfoy isn't gay or anything." Ron shifts uncomfortably.

Hermione glares at Ron. "I mean, it would make sense. Draco flushes whenever he sees you and is always talking about you, Harry. Maybe it was genuine."

"It's more like he got wind that I fancy him and now is trying to humiliate me in front of the school," I rage, my hands balling into fists.

"Harry, just take a breath. I'm sure that as slimy as Draco is, he wouldn't do that." She brushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not trying to be an arse," Draco says from behind us, "I do love you. It's just... I understand if you don't want to do anything about it. I really didn't mean to confess earlier. It just... Slipped out."

I blink, staring at the pale teenager. It's hard to focus with him so close. Draco gives a shrug and walks away. I watch him go until Hermione pushes me.

"Go tell him you like him too!" she hisses.

I think she might have spelled me because my legs start moving before my brain knows what I'm doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my other fic for drarry there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
